


Our Little Sun

by Marasa



Series: Dynamic Stretching [10]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Apocalypse, Body Horror, Cancer, M/M, Nuclear Fallout, Nuclear War, Underground Bunker, Vitamin D deficiency, Watersports, mutations, radiation, radiation poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: “Don’t look, Joshie, stop, don’t look!”His voice is lilting, playful as he pretends to be bashful. He’s laughing grossly, drooling and showing off his gray gums.“I’m not looking, Tyler.”Tyler pouts. “Well, why don’t you?”





	Our Little Sun

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'sunbathing'

“Joshua, don’t look!”

Tyler’s standing naked with his towel pooled at his feet, crooked teeth biting his bottom lip, mischievous smile curling devilishly at the ends.

It’s impossible to know what Josh is looking at.

He’s wearing his goggles, the same goggles Tyler’s wearing on his own face. Metallic lenses impenetrable by extremely bright light shine and glisten like chrome.

If anyone is looking at Tyler, it’s Tyler as he looks at his own reflection in the twin mirrors over Josh’s eyes.

“Don’t look, Joshie, stop, don’t look!”

His voice is lilting, playful as he pretends to be bashful. He’s laughing grossly, drooling and showing off his gray gums.

“I’m not looking, Tyler.”   


Tyler pouts. “Well, why don’t you?”

Josh doesn’t answer as he drops his own towel. He can’t see Tyler’s eyes but he can see the way his smile falters. 

Josh is a couple inches longer than him, an inch and a half thicker. It’s not jealousy that has him clamming up, rather the bubbling lust at their obvious size difference.

There are metal walls two feet deep surrounding them. No radiation is gonna get to them. No sunlight either.

Tyler says the bombs turned the sun green.

“The atmosphere in front of the sun, at least,” Tyler said one night, a hand deep in his pants, maybe itching, maybe stroking. “And green does what for us, Josh? Absolute shit. We need that good stuff- that yellow stuff.”   


Tyler choked out that night as Josh shoved eight and half thick inches into him that he wished Josh’s hair was yellow, that way he could drown in the color he so dearly misses. 

After he came, Josh pushed Tyler to his knees and drowned him in yellow as he pissed in his mouth.

Tyler had laughed so loudly as he had gurgled the pungent, hot liquid. It was obnoxious.

He’s obnoxious now as he stands naked, legs spread, arms out to his sides. He looks like a starfish.

“You don’t have to stand like that," Josh says.

“You’re supposed to stand like this; says so on the government instructions, Josh." Tyler smirks but doesn’t mention how they don’t follow any other of the directions given to them.

“Also says only thirty seconds of exposure on each side, Tyler.”

“Oh, poo on you,” Tyler snickers. “Now turn it on, Joshie. My bones are aching.”

Josh walks to the center of the bare room of their underground bunker, coined their ‘Sunshine Room’ by Tyler, and turns on the lamp sitting on the floor.

The small machine hums to life, buzzing loudly as it blares white light that would blind them forever if they decided to go against the instruction of wearing their reflective goggles.

Tyler sighs and stretches his arms up as far as he can. He’s smiling, always smiling.

Josh sometimes thinks the other man’s brain cooked when the bombs went off. 

Josh didn’t even know the sun was green. Whoever stayed around long enough to see it turn green surely has no sanity left.

Tyler twitches in ecstasy, spits his tongue out of his mouth and lets it hang as he slobbers all over his front like an animal.

“That’s the good stuff!” Tyler exclaims. His voice bounces all around the metal room.

It is good.

Their bodies crave sunlight. Their bones begin to go weak, their muscles begin to deflate, their skin begins to grow much too pale and they bruise easier and they bleed freely and that’s not the worst of it.

Their teeth fall out sometimes, molars and bottoms. Their eyelashes are long gone. Bald spots cover both of their heads. 

Tyler pees blood one morning and makes Josh play pretend as he commands him to take care of him as he's convinced he's menstruating. 

On another day, Josh wakes up with his left testicle swollen as big as a soft ball and he’s kinda self-conscious about it but Tyler says it’s hot.

Each and every ailment they suffer from is blamed on the lack of sunlight and not the radiation that surrounds them.

Each and every ailment they suffer from is treated with their state-issued lamp, the one that Tyler has written on the side with marker, ‘OUR LITTLE SUN’

Thirty seconds turn to one minute, three minutes, seventeen minutes, fifty-eight minutes.

They stand quietly for once, nothing but the sizzling of their skin as large blisters form along their shoulders and thighs sounding between them.

It just feels so good. It erases the pain that is frequently overwhelming and replaces it with the bittersweet sting of what they’ve been lacking.

The instructional booklet for the lamp reads that they should stand eight feet away but Tyler is striding closer and sits cross-legged no less than an inch away.

Josh knows Tyler isn’t all there, knows his skull is going empty ‘cause every time he blows his nose, big chunks of what looks like brain matter fly from his bleeding nostrils.

Still, Josh can’t not follow after him and sit next to him.

Tyler looks over, pushes a fingernail-less finger to a large blister on Josh’s shoulder. It busts over the both of their goggles but it doesn’t hurt.

Josh returns the favor and pinches one of Tyler’s neck blisters between his forefinger and thumb. When he pulls back his fingers wet with lymph and blood, a thin film of sickly skin tears off and hangs dripping from his grip.

“You’re gonna get a sunburn, Ty,” Josh says. 

Tyler looks over at him, smiling. “You too.”

He laughs hard, drooling, spitting blood, gurgling because something is just so damn funny about this when sitting in their little sun’s rays.

Josh ends up laughing too, the thought of how good the sun feels on his skin and how obnoxious Tyler is stewing on his slowly deteriorating mind.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: marasamoon


End file.
